A tamed tiger
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance at the loud laughter from his classmates, Kirishima and Kaminari. Clenching his fist he could feel the pops in his hands.


Bakugou clicked his tongue in annoyance at the loud laughter from his classmates, Kirishima and Kaminari. Clenching his fist he could feel the pops in his hands.

"Will you two shut the fuck up!?" Bakugou turned around, glaring at the two. Kirishima just grinned at him making Bakugou blush while Kaminari scooted back laughing nervously.

"Bakugou~ you don't need to be so rude." Kirishima leaned forward patting Bakugou's arm which only ended up in Bakugou exploding his desk.

"Bakugou, Kirishima, detention." Aizawa looked at them with a blank look, honestly he was getting tired of these two.

"But I didn't even do anything!" Kirishima whined, looking at Bakugou as he pouted.

"Why the hell are you looking at me, shithead?" Bakugou growled, not at Kirishima but at their teacher.

After school, both of them sat in the classroom alone.

Kirishima was humming a tune and Bakugou was sure it was just to annoy him.

"Hey...hey Bakugou!" Kirishama appeared infront of Bakugou, smiling widely "Do you want to do something after this? You did promise me to help me with my homework."

"When the fuck did I agree to that?" Bakugou did remember saying he would help the red head but that was just so Kirishima would leave him alone, the boy was loud and annoying.

Bakugou wanted him close, he wanted Kirishima to sit next to him, to touch him, but he always seems to push the boy away.

"It's only one subject, the exams are in 2 days, please help?" Kirishima looked at Bakugou with big eyes.

"Fine, but we're doing this at my house!" Bakugou glared at the clock, just 20 more minutes and they could leave.

Kirishima smiled, staring at Bakugou a little longer than he should, he had liked the boy ever since they met. Everyone seemed to be scared of Bakugou but Kirishima only wanted to come closer to the explosive boy, Bakugou was always angry, snapping and glaring at anyone who would try and talk to him, but for some reason he treated Kirishima differently.

"Why are you so nice to me?" They were walking to Bakugou's house "Well, nicer than you treat the others..."

"You're less annoying than them, still, you're annoying." Bakugou stopped walking and turned around, walking towards the store they just passed.

"Eh!? Bakugou where are you going?" Huffing when he didn't get an answer, Kirishima just waited outside the store. He yelped as a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him inside the store.

"Why the hell are you standing there? Go look for some snacks you want to eat." Letting go of Kirishima, Bakugou walked off.

Kirishima stared at his arm where Bakugou's hand was just seconds ago. He could feel his heart beating faster, Bakugou was acting weird, well, he was always weird, but today was just, strange.

With a dazed look, Kirishima grabbed random snacks and a bottle of coke.

"Oh hell no, you're not getting those, you're already hyper enough on your own." Bakugou grabbed a bag of gummy bears from Kirishima's hands.

"Do you like me?" that question earned Kirishima an explosion near his face "W-what was that for!?"

"Why the fuck are you asking that!?" Bakugou glared at him, growling.

"You have been nothing but nice to me today! And you keep blushing whenever I touch you!" Kirishima quickly activated his quirk incase Bakugou decided to use his again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"The fuck you're standing there for?" When Kirishima opened his eyes, Bakugou had already started walking again, the tip of his ears were bright red.

Carefully Kirishima walked next to Bakugou, were his eyes betraying him? Did Bakugou just smile?!

"You're so strange..." Kirishima crossed his arms, walking in after Bakugou, who closed the door behind them ignoring the comment.

Dumping his books on the table, Kirishima just grabbed the remote control and turned on the tv.

As Bakugou sat down infront of the table he kept glancing at Kirishima wondering if he should just go for it or ask, would he make fun of him?

"You know, if you have something to say, then say it" It's kind of nervewracking having you look at me like that." Kirishima looked at Bakugou, raising an eyebrow.

"Can I kiss you?" Bakugou's face turned red at his own question, his gaze was intense as he took in Kirishima's reaction.

'Can I kiss you?' Is what Bakugou said, Kirishima's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing red.

"Fo-forget I said anything!" Bakugou opened his book, pretending to read through a question.

"Bakugou...if you like me, then just say so." Kirishima was smiling softly, slowly taking Bakugou's hand in his, flinching a bit as sparks went off. "Cause I do like you, I don't know if it's love but we can always just figure that out."

Before Bakugou could say something, a soft whisper of "Katsuki" and then a gentle press against the corner of his lips happened. Bakugou's eyes widened and then there was a big explosion.

Bakugou had destroyed the couch, his mother was going to kill him but looking at Kirishima made him forgot about his mother and the damned couch.

Grabbing Kirishima's hand he tugged him closer, slipping one arm around Kirishima's waist.

"I do like you, Eijiro." Bakugou pressed his lips against Kirishima's, the kiss was messy but they both felt warm inside.

The next morning the two came to school holding hands, Bakugou glaring at everyone and threatening to kill them if they said something. Of course, everyone laughed it off.

With a gentle squeeze of his hand and a small sweet kiss against his cheek Bakugou calmed down.

Kirishima Eijiro had tamed a tiger in just one evening.


End file.
